El Último Soplo de Tu Corazón
by WhiteDemon14
Summary: Cuando el amor es unido por algo tan intenso e irreversible como la muerte, se vuelve eterno. Siempre juntos, amándose cada día más allá de la vida, allá arriba. "Jueves", La Oreja de Van Gogh. TH/OS CORREGIDO


**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojala así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía, influenciada por la canción "Jueves", de La Oreja de Van Gogh.**

* * *

**El Último Soplo de Tu Corazón**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Cuando el amor es unido por algo tan intenso e irreversible como la muerte, se vuelve eterno. Siempre juntos, amándose cada día más allá arriba. "Jueves", La Oreja de Van Gogh.**

**N/A: Canción en mi perfil. Nos leemos abajo =)**

* * *

_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**_

_**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**_

_**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**_

_**Y preguntarte quién eres.**_

_**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas**_

_**Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.**_

_**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**_

_**Se inundan mis pupilas.**_

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

_**Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar**_

_**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**_

_**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**_

_**De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**_

_**Va y viene el silencio.**_

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

_**Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar.**_

_**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**_

_**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**_

_**Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta**_

_**Y me quiero morir.**_

_**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**_

_**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**_

_**Cada mañana rechazo el directo**_

_**Y elijo este tren.**_

_**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**_

_**Un día especial este once de marzo.**_

_**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**_

_**Que apaga la luz.**_

_**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.**_

_**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.**_

_**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**_

_**El último soplo de mi corazón.**_

**BPOV**

_Porque el amor es hasta el final, incluso después de la muerte. Hacerse compañía más allá del límite de la vida, amarse más y más estando allá arriba... así es el amor._

Martes, 11 de marzo del 2003 Atocha, Madrid.

6:32 AM.

Me levanté perezosamente de la cama y observé mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba junto a mi cama.

"_Ésta soy yo" _pensé.

Mi pelo era una maraña color marrón, los desgarbados pantalones de pijama que llevaba me hacían ver más delgada de lo que era, los ojos color café se encontraban rojos por haberme recién despertado.

"_Ésta soy yo" _volví a pensar y negué con la cabeza.

No podía evitar tener esta sensación de soledad cuando despertaba sola, cuando me bañaba sola, cuando —siempre que estaba fuera del trabajo— me encontraba sola.

No voy a decir que jamás me había enamorado, o que jamás en mi vida hubiese besado a alguien, o que mi vida amorosa era un asco. No, no lo era… sino que simplemente mi trabajo se había convertido en esa otra parte de mi corazón la cual necesitaba.

Trabajaba en la ASION, asociación de padres de niños con cáncer. No tenía hijos, pero estaba allí como consejera y psicóloga. Me gradúe en psicología a los veintidós años; hoy a mis veintiséis ya contaba con mi especialidad en pedagogía. Todos hablaban del "desperdicio" que yo era. Joven y talentosa podría haber encontrado trabajo en cualquier zona de Madrid, de España, o a donde hubiera querido viajar. Pero estos niños eran mi vida y mi trabajo me hacía feliz.

Por supuesto, no todo en esta vida es felicidad.

Tenía que apresurarme para tomar el autobús ya que mi trabajo no me dejaba tan buen sueldo como para poder comprarme un auto. Y realmente no era algo que me importase… el simple hecho de ver las sonrisas de aquellos niños cuando llegaba eran mi paga máxima.

Mis mañanas eran las mismas. Despierto, café, baño, ropa, me cepillo los dientes y salgo disparada hacia el trabajo. Rutina que en vez de hostigarme me encantaba.

Bajé las escaleras de mi edificio casi corriendo. Hoy se me había hecho tarde puesto que ayer no logré conciliar el sueño. El caso de un chiquillo en especial me había conmovido más de lo permitido y ese era el problema conmigo. Que sentía aquellos pequeños niños como si fuesen míos y sufría lo que ellos sufrían.

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, jamás iba a acostumbrarme a ver a un niño sufrir, siempre iba a estar esa capacidad de asombro en mí.

Cuando abrí las puertas de mi edificio, el autobús en la esquina ya estaba arrancando. Pude haber corrido, y talvez lo habría alcanzado, si no fuera porque soy patosa casi a morir. Me resigné y caminé hacia la estación de trenes que me quedaba más cerca. El tren demoraba mucho en llegar a mi destino, pues recorría más lugares a una velocidad menor. En cambio, el bus me dejaba en la zona justa donde trabajaba, a sólo unos minutos.

Sí, hoy sería uno de _esos _días; sería un día largo.

Aunque no contaba con que sería un día importante también.

7:12 AM

Llegué a la estación y compré mi boleto. Al momento de abordar, un hombre pasó rozándome la espalda. No lo miré, puesto que la posición en la que estaba me lo impedía, sólo pude sentirlo y olerlo, pero esas dos cosas fueron suficientes para que repentinamente no sintiera el suelo, para que mi mente se nublara y estuviese flotando.

Al momento en que pecho toco mi espalda, una corriente de electricidad me recorrió desde la columna a mis extremidades, cada uno de mis vellos se erizó. Su fragancia era algo única, nunca me había deleitado con un aroma parecido, su calor había hecho que mi cuerpo se pusiese alerta, como si fuese un imán.

Me gire para verle pero lo perdí de vista mientras tomaba un asiento. No me fijé en nada que pudiera estar a mi alrededor, pues mi mente intentaba recrear lo que acababa de sentir, aunque era casi imposible. Vi cómo un hombre de traje se sentaba frente a mí. Su vestimenta era impecable, traje, camisa, y corbata negra. Parecía que fuera a un funeral, no entendía cómo alguien podría tomar ese color para vestirse por completo, pero hacía que resaltara su pálida piel. Sus cabellos color bronce parecían tener vida propia. Ni una sola corriente de aire se sentía en el tren, pero parecía que una fuerte ventisca los azotara. El aroma que minutos antes me había hecho perder la noción de todo me inundó los sentidos. Sus ojos, imposiblemente verdes, se cruzaron sólo una vez con los míos, sólo un segundo.

Eso fue suficiente.

Jueves, 11 de marzo del 2004, Atocha, Madrid.

Ya no tomaba el bus. Ese veloz, pero monótono medio de transporte ya no era el mío. Desde que vi esos ojos tan hermosos, me vi incapaz de dejar de verlos. No había ninguna razón para hacerlo, era un completo desconocido.

Me miraba al espejo todos los días, viendo el mismo resultado. No era la más hermosa de las mujeres, y aunque mi trabajo me llenaba de orgullo, la mayoría lo encontraba estúpido. Un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en una mujer aburrida y simple como yo.

Cada día tomaba el mismo tren, a las siete de la mañana, lo tomaba temprano, pues llegaba al trabajo a eso de las ocho, y era el único horario que me quedaba. Ese hombre, que era un completo misterio para mí, que se había convertido en la razón de mis más fantasiosos sueños, ese hombre que, idiota y estúpidamente amaba, tomaba el mismo tren que yo, cada día. Vestido con trajes sumamente hermosos. No entendía cómo un hombre que aparentaba tener tanto dinero no compraba un auto. Definitivamente estaba fuera de mi alcance, pero verle todas las mañanas, era suficiente para que mi día valiera la pena. Era mi motivo para esperar el alba por las noches.

Y aunque pareciese extraño, era el motivo por el cual mi corazón seguía latiendo día a día, noche a noche, segundo a segundo en la espera de que fuesen las siete de la mañana.

El transporte, que hace un año era la parte menos interesante de mis días, se convirtió en mi razón de ser.

Habían miradas fugaces. Cada que subía y se sentaba frente a mí, sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos y parecían aburridos… como si todo este pequeño juego que yo estaba creando le pareciese infantil. Con el paso del tiempo, el verlo ahí, tan cerca, pero tan lejos, empezó a provocarme un dolor físico. Cada que miraba en su dirección y le miraba allí, sentado, ignorante de este ridículo amor, las ganas de llorar no se hacían esperar y el corazón que tan secretamente guardado lo tenía, dolía como si lo estuviesen rompiendo.

Como si el fuese un niño y aquel músculo fuese de cristal.

7:12 AM

Hubo algo diferente el día de hoy. Me puse la misma falda que usé el día que le vi por primera vez. Si mis cuentas eran correctas, hacía un año exacto de eso.

Un año.

Un año y seguía siendo una cobarde que no se atrevía a hablarle, una conformista mediocre que se resignaba a mirarlo de lejos.

Al momento de subir el llevaba ropas más casuales. Se veía igualmente hermoso, pero más joven, más despreocupado, aunque yo, que había aprendido a memorizar su rostro a esa corta distancia, noté algo diferente. En sus ojos había ilusión, había nervios, se veía entusiasmado pero igualmente aterrado. Las miradas que lanzaba hacia mí hoy eran constantes, más de las que me había otorgado en todo un año. Parecía que me miraba con intención de algo, pero soltaba el aire y volvía el rostro hacia la ventana como lo hacía siempre. Su teléfono celular sonó. Una aterciopelada voz repicó en mis oídos, era tan hermosa, dulce pero varonil, fuerte pero dulce.

Mágica pero real.

—¿Sí, diga? Hablas con Edward, no, número equivocado. No se preocupe.

Y colgó.

Mi cuerpo sufrió un ataque, no cesaba de temblar. No pensaba en nada más que en aquel simple nombre traído de esos labios perfectos.

_Edward_ .

Al fin sabía su nombre y había escuchado su voz, pude sentir mi corazón que parecía estar en un movimiento mayor que el mismo tren. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Mis labios actuaron por sí solos, mi cerebro no mandaba esa orden, lo hacía mi corazón.

—¿E...Edward?

Mi boca se cerró al instante y me arrepentí en ese preciso momento. ¿Qué había hecho? Era una estúpida. Él pensaría que era una loca. ¿Quién era yo para llamarlo por su nombre?

Yo no era nadie, lo sabía cada vez que miraba al espejo, no era para él...

Pero el daño estaba hecho, ya lo había llamado, así que ahora debía ser valiente... o intentar serlo.

Súbitamente su rostro se iluminó, me miró con asombro y me otorgó la más hermosa de las sonrisas. No lo había visto sonreír en todo un año. Si ya lo amaba viéndole esa cara de fastidio, verlo sonreír logró que supiera que viviría para este inalcanzable hombre, que le daría mi alma si me lo pidiera, que estaría con él y para él, siempre, para lo que fuera, _para todo_. Sentí cómo el tren se detuvo, pero estaba segura que eso se debía únicamente a que mi respiración también se había detenido. Vi cómo se levantó de su asiento, no quitaba los ojos de mí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, volvió a hablar.

—Tomo este tren todas las mañanas para poder verte. Soy cobarde hasta la médula, pude haber dejado de venir y olvidarme del asunto, pero te habría echado de menos. Aunque sólo sea por unos minutos, eres la parte más importante de mis días.

Sus manos tomaron las mías, mientras esa sensación ocurrida hace ya un año volvía a mi ser, se sentía justo o mejor que como la recordaba.

El corazón había vuelto a su lugar. Mi mano unida a la suya se había encargado de eso.

Las luces se apagaron repentinamente mientras cruzábamos un túnel, sentí su aliento tan cerca del mío que pude distinguir los olores.

Chocolate, menta y café.

Y el aire se fue de mis pulmones en el momento en el que las sentí. Las explosiones se escuchaban por todos lados, oía gritos, pero yo era ajena a eso.

Me encontraba vagando en lo desconocido de esos ojos verdes.

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos. No estaba segura de cómo o de por qué, pero noté que ahora estábamos acostados en el suelo. No aguanté más y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, toqué sus labios con los míos. El beso era justo como lo había imaginado. Era como si fuésemos dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Encajábamos perfecto. Lo había besado miles de veces, pero todas en mi imaginación. Hoy por fin, era cierto. Su cálido aliento era el oxígeno que por el momento necesitaba. Mis lágrimas no cesaban y pude notar que las de él también se encontraban ahí. Me separé sólo para poder mirarlo, pero en esa oscuridad era imposible. Sentí un líquido caliente que se desplazaba por mi rostro, desde la frente a la barbilla, pero más caliente sentí su mano que acariciaba mis labios.

—¿Tu nombre?

—Soy Bella

—Te quiero, Bella.

La voz se le quebró y yo cerré los ojos. Sentí cómo lentamente me quedaba dormida, el acelere de mi corazón iba cesando poco a poco, lo sentía recostarse en mi pecho y pensé que esto era el paraíso. No quería despertarme jamás. Y así fue.

No desperté jamás... así como _jamás _me separé de él.

_Porque al final… el amor llego cuando la muerte así lo quiso._

**EPOV**

La miré por un año, intentando tomar el valor suficiente para hablarle. La vi por primera vez en la asociación donde el hijo de mi hermana era tratado. Ella era feliz ahí, haciendo la vida de esos pequeños más llevadera. Desde ese día la busqué por toda la ciudad sin ninguna novedad. Y un día inesperado la encontré en el tren.

El día en el que encontré mi corazón.

Desde ese día me fue imposible usar mi auto para llegar al trabajo. Cada día de la semana era la razón de mi vivir. Un año entero de ser un cobarde, ya era suficiente.

Hoy me tomaría el día libre y la seguiría hasta el trabajo, sabía donde era, conviviría con los chiquillos y la invitaría a salir. Si la suerte estaba de mi lado ella aceptaría

La suerte, viciosa y vil, me tenía una sorpresa que no esperaba.

Recibí una llamada que estaba equivocada, al momento de colgar, escuché, muy suavemente, aquella voz que había oído sólo una vez mientras le cantaba canciones a los niños. Mi corazón revivió ante el asombro, mi corazón casi muerto porque parecía que día a día se desvanecía sin ella.

Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios sonó como un poema, un poema casi tan hermoso como lo era su rostro. Me acerqué y traté de explicarle lo que sentía por ella. No quería asustarla, seguramente me vería como un psicópata que la acosaba, pero sus ojos se iban llenando poco a poco de lágrimas. El tren se detuvo súbitamente. Todo estaba más que oscuro y una explosión nos hizo caer. Yo ya no sentía la mitad de mi cuerpo, pero _sí_ sentía el de ella y eso era suficiente. Era como sentir la mitad de mi corazón al lado mío.

De pronto sus labios tocaron los míos y me dije a mí mismo que ésta sería la forma más hermosa de morir. Su nombre era Bella, y supe que ningún otro habría sido apropiado para ella, _Bella_ hacía honor a su significado.

Hermosa y frágil… perfecta.

Y a mi cabeza se vinieron dos palabras, aquellas dos únicas palabras que dicen lo que la gente siente. Que si se dicen con el corazón en la mano son reales. Que se dicen a las personas que te importan.

Eran aquellas dos palabras que se dicen cuando el corazón lo necesita.

—Te quiero —susurré, mientras me recostaba en el pecho de la mujer que había amado en silencio por tanto tiempo. Mi corazón se detuvo un instante después de que se hubiera detenido el de ella, y jamás volvió a latir.

_Porque la muerte, a pesar de todo… fue la única que nos pudo unir..._

_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**_

_**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**_

_**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**_

_**Y preguntarte quién eres.**_

_**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas**_

_**Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.**_

_**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**_

_**Se inundan mis pupilas.**_

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

_**Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar**_

_**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**_

_**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**_

_**De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**_

_**Va y viene el silencio.**_

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

_**Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar.**_

_**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**_

_**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**_

_**Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta**_

_**Y me quiero morir.**_

_**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**_

_**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**_

_**Cada mañana rechazo el directo**_

_**Y elijo este tren.**_

_**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**_

_**Un día especial este once de marzo.**_

_**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**_

_**Que apaga la luz.**_

_**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.**_

_**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.**_

_**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**_

_**El último soplo de mi corazón.**_

* * *

**En memoria a todos aquellos que perdieron su vida la mañana del jueves 11 de marzo en la ciudad de Madrid en un atentado terrorista. Lo hago con todo respeto. A veces la humanidad está llena de cosas que nos desgarran, pero siempre hay un pedacito de esperanza. Uno de mis pedacitos de esperanza es esta, escribir y saber que aún hay quines disfrutan de un amanecer, o de un poema, o de una canción. Espero que ustedes disfruten esto. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


End file.
